


Korra (Abridged)

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Korra has had it hard y'all, Korrasamiweek, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Korra and pain. Pain and Korra. Korra and her relationship with pain before, during, and after the series.For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 2: Physical Touch
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Korra (Abridged)

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags, everyone. Introspective look at Korra's trauma. Happy ending though!

Korra was no stranger to pain. Ever since she had started her avatar training, she had been pushing her physical limits. Sore muscles, blisters, and burns came with the territory of element bending. Master Katara had been there to help heal the worst of her injuries; Naga had helped with cuddles and warm licks that smelled of fish jerky. 

When she started to pro bend, hard fought wins were stamped with singe marks and bruises. Bolin and Mako had been there to reassure and support her with hugs and pats on the back. Celebratory noodles were the quickest way to spring back into fighting form.

Tapping into her spiritual power had been another type of torment. It felt like something ancient and powerful that could rip her apart from the inside if she was not careful. Raava had been there as her partner, ready to sacrifice herself just as Korra was, to protect the world. She found strength in her own spirit when nothing else, not even her past lives, were there to offer support. She had welcomed the love and support of her friends and family with open arms, their energy comforting her like a thick blanket on a winter night. 

Fighting the poison from the Red Lotus had unleashed something dark inside of Korra. Physical, spiritual, everything was corroded away by the need to control herself. To not give in even if it promised peace. To fight until the Red Lotus was no more. Even if it destroyed her. Asami had been there when she woke up and after it all ended. After she lost herself, Asami’s soft, delicate hands had helped her feel normal. Braiding her hair just because, holding her hand as they watched movers, leaning in to whisper so close that her breath tickled her ear, Asami gave Korra hope. 

Korra couldn’t stand being touched while she healed at the South Pole. Everything felt wooden, numb, and she couldn’t even bring herself to enjoy hugs from her parents. Her disgust with her useless, broken body grew and she felt the overwhelming darkness envelope her even as she fought to gain back her power. 

The cage fights provided tired muscles, broken bones, bloody noses. They were a welcome reprieve from the cold, slithering hands that rose from the shadows and coiled around her, trying to pull her down into the unknown. Better than her own hands beating her legs and abdomen as she woke up in a panic, trying to fight off whatever monster was trying to devour her in her own bed. 

Korra knew that hugging Asami after three years would be overwhelming. She could feel those gentle hands holding her softly, almost tentatively. She had pulled away, scared her cold, scarred body would taint the woman in front of her. When those hands pulled her in again, forceful and sure, Korra gave in.

Kissing Asami felt like everything Korra feared. She felt out of control, scared, and hopeful. She felt all of this but remained tethered, anchored to her true self. She reached up to draw Asami closer and as she felt the kiss deepen, she felt whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Korra. She gets all the Asami smoochies.


End file.
